


auburn

by unicornball



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DWRColorsChallenge, Daily Fic Challenge, Dean is a bit of a sap, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: Dean's staring. He knows he is. But he can't seem to help it. Cas is riding shotgun (having won 3 out of 5 rock-paper-scissors against a pouting Sam) and it's distracting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Today's color:_  
>  Auburn  
> au·burn (/ˈôbərn/)
> 
> (chiefly of a person's hair) of a reddish-brown color. 
> 
> _Naturally, I was inspired to do a Cas-centric fic. I know he's not what I'd describe as auburn, but hey— with some artistic license, it's close enough for me (and Dean)._
> 
> _Enjoy._

Dean's staring. He knows he is. But he can't seem to help it. Cas is riding shotgun (having won 3 out of 5 rock-paper-scissors against a pouting Sam) and it's distracting.

More distracting than usual with Cas in the backseat and safely out of easy view.

So distracting. Even though Cas is just sitting there, minding his own business as he stares placidly out the window, occasionally mouthing the words to the tape Dean has playing softly.

It's not Cas’ fault he’s distracted.

That shit is all on Dean. Or maybe it's the sun’s fault. That's what's distracting him from keeping his eyes safely on the road. The damn sun shining through the window and making Cas look all kinds of distracting. The light is surrounding Cas in a way he can only call ‘ethereal’. It's weird to see the way it highlights and bounces off the blue in Cas’ eyes. The way it makes a nice silhouette of Cas’ profile.

And it's doing weird things to Cas’ hair. Up until this point, Dean would have said it was brown. Dark brown if pushed for more description, plain and mostly uninteresting once Cas learned how to use a comb and didn't walk around with sex-hair all the time. But right now, he's seeing all sorts of highlights and bright colors he hasn't noticed before. He squints, nodding to himself. Yeah, even little bit of red towards the crown of Cas’ head. It's not really noticeable unless he really looks—and Cas turns his head just so so the light catches it.

Auburn. Cas definitely has some auburn in there. He stares at the little tuft curling around Cas’ ear and wonders if that would have any interesting colors in it if Cas were facing the sun.

He startles and puts his attention back on the road when Sam clears his throat with an obnoxious sound. He shoots a glare into the rearview mirror, scowling for good measure when Sam has the nerve to smirk at him. 


End file.
